Electronic cards such as PC cards constructed in accordance with PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) and CFA (Compact Flash Association) standards and related standards, have a small thickness, with types I, II, III having maximum thicknesses of 3.3 mm, 5 mm, and 10.5 mm, respectively. The most popular type is Type II which has a thickness of 5 mm. These cards are commonly inserted into slots of electronic devices such as personal computers to transfer data stored in the card or from an external source such as a modem, telephone, etc., connected to the rear of the card. A very common type of connector is an RJ plug, commonly used as a telephone plug for connection to telephones. Three standard types of such plugs are RJ 11, RJ 14, and RJ 45, which have different numbers of terminals. The RJ 45 plug, which has 6 to 8 terminals, is wider than the others and is commonly used for data transmission. All of the RJ plugs have a height of more than the 5 mm height of Type II cards, so it is not straightforward to connect an RJ plug to a thin electronic card, especially a Type I or II card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,210 shows an approach where the RJ plug is laid down against a face of an adaptor that pulls out of the card, with a bale or other hold-down required to hold the plug in place.
Another approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,210 is to form a largely vertical hole in the adaptor and to slide the RJ plug largely vertically into the hole. The plug is slid down until the bottom of the plug is stopped by a lip at the bottom of the hole rear, while upwardly-facing shoulders of a plug latch lie under shoulders at the top of the hole front. The hole is angled in order to form a hole with an effective height between its front and rear of more than 5 mm. A card with a vertical hole for receiving an RJ jack which avoided the need for an angled hole, would be of value. It would also be of value if a pull-out adaptor took up a minimum of space within the card and was easily pulled out for deployment.